Personas a quienes solía amar
by natylabbe27
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Reneesme leyera la saga de crepúsculo? en especial amanecer... y al saber la verdad, los pensamientos de las personas que ahora la amaban, pero antes le desearon lo peor, decide escapar, y conoce a un chico que le da la oportunidad de ser completamente humana. Primer Fanfic, no critiquen mucho
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio:**

En el mundo existen muchos bebes no deseados, que son abortados, dados en adopción incluso abandonados en la calle. Es cruel. muy cruel, no hablo de la adopción sino de los a diferencia de mi, ellos nunca fueron un peligro para su familia.. Pero yo no tuve la culpa, aun asi me odiaban, me querian matar, incluso Jake, mi Jake, quería matar a mi padre,y por su puesto, a mi. Sentí su odio, su ira, no quiero estar cerca de el. Alas únicas personas a quienes amo son a mi mama y a mi tia Rose, quienes me cuidaron cuando todos me odiaban. Ahora se que me aman, pero no puedo sacarme esas horrible palabras de la cabeza, como "cosa" o "monstruo" , simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Al pensar en todo eso las lagrimas salían inconscientemente de mis ojos y se resbalaban por mis mejillas ardiendo. Tengo que pensar, estar lejos de todos por un tiempo, no quiero pensar, quiero alejarme de todo esto, quiero ser humana, pero no media humana, sino completamente...


	2. Una paseo que cambio mi vida

Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos, que vendran despues, la historia si...

Reneesme POV:

Ya tenia 7 años desde mi nacimiento, y me veia como una chica de 18 años, hace unos años nos habiamos mudado cerca de los Denali,en Denali, Alaska para que yo pudiera crecer tranquila. Todos se habian ido de caza, inclusomis papas, Jake se habia ido a la push a visitar a los chicos y a su padre, asi que yo estaba en la casa de los Denali, solo con Tanya, ya que los demas tambien se habian ido de casa, y Tanya se quedo conmigo.

Estabamos viendo una pelicula de terror, yo estaba muy asustada y Tanya se reia con mis reacciones.

-Vamos Nessie, es mejor que apague esto, no quiero que te desveles.-Yo la mire y asenti.-Ok, la apagare.-Dijo sonriendo, Nos habiamos hecho muy buenas amigas desde que nos mudamos.

-No quiero seguir viendo la pelicula, pero es muy temprano para dormir, quiero ir a dar un paseo, y ademas hay que limpiar este desastre.-dije levantando una bolsa de papas fritas que me habia comido yo sola.-Esto me hara engordar, mejor ire a hacer un poco de ejercicio.-Dije sintiendome culpable despues de haber comido tanto, cuando veia peliculas siempre me pasaba, empezaba a comer como Jacob, era terrible.

-No Nessie, yo limpio todo esto, tu ve a quemar calorias, pero solo un rato, vuelve pronto o te ire a buscar y no vas a querer verme enojada.-eso esra verdad, era mejor que volviera pronto.

-Si, vuelvo en una hora.-Le dije sonriendo, ya que nadie mas que ella me dejaba salir sola, pero en la mañana volvian todos y tenia que estar la casa con una camisa roja manga larga, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones, y por supuesto mis tenia mucho frio, jamas lo tengo, asi que comenze a correr a velocidad humana, queria gastar todas esas calorias.

Estaba cerca del parque nacional Denali, corriendo un poco mas rapido que un umano normal, ya que no habia mucha gente y nadie me miraba, cuando de lejos vi algo tirado, me acerque a 4 libros, con una nota encima que decia con letra grande con marcador **Para Reneesme Cullen. **Yo tome la carta preguntando de quien podria ser y como sabia mi nombre, y por que estaba ahi junto con esos abri y decia:

_Reneesme, se que te parecera muy extraño, pero quiero que leas estos libros, y no se los muestres a nadie, ni dejes que nadie sepa que los tienes, en especial tus padres, si sabes a quien me refiero especificamente. Estos libros son la historia de tu madre hasta el ultimo encuentro con los Vulturis, empieza por Crepusculo, luego Luna nueva, Luego Eclipse, y por ultimo me busques ya que no existo en tu mundo, ni tu en el mio, solo quiero que sepas como se conocieron tu y tu papa, pero TODA, la historia, hasta tu nacimiento, espero que te gusten, y no tomes mal Amanecer, va a ser un poco fuerte para ti. Solo si quieres leelos, pero seran nuestro secreto, no se lo digas a nadie._

_Atte: una fan de Crepusculo._

__Me quede en shock, mirando a la carta leyendola una y otra vez sin creer lo que leia. ¿Como era posible? ¿Que no existia en mi mundo? ¿Aque se referia?. Corri con los libros y la carta en mis brazos, no me pesaban, esta vez corri lo mas rapido que pude hasta lacasa, entre y corri a la habitacion, la cual era mia cuando me quedaba en casa de los Denali.

Senti pasos, escondi los libros debajo de la cama, con la carta escondida en mi bolsillo.

-Nessie, ¿estas bien? ¿Por que te viniste corriendo?.-Dijo Tanya al llegar a la puerta de mi habitacion.

-No, esta bien, solo quiero descansar un rato, me voy a bañar y ducharme.-Le dije tratando de ocupar mi voz casual, lo cual resulto.

-Esta bien, buenas noches, duerme bien.-Dijo y bajo la escalera.

Me duche pensando en la nota, queria empezar a leer los libros, la verdad no tenia sueño,queria empezar ya con.. Crepusculo, creo que ese puse mi pijama, saque el libro de debajo de la cama y lo comenze a leer.

Me demore 3 horas en leerlo, ya que leia a una velocidad mucho mas rapida que un humano comun. Quede sorprendida, aunque me sabia la historia, nunca me habian contado algunas cosas, como lo de James, la sed de sangre de mi papa, que mi papa hizo sufrir tanto a mama, y viceversa, aunque nunca fue con malas intenciones. Saque la mochila que me regalo tia Alice, la cual saco mi mama el antes del encuentro con los VUlturi, meti los libros y le puse un candado, segui con Luna nueva. Tanya quiza estaba lejos, o donde yo no hacia mucho ruido y estaba con la luz apagada, pensaba que estaba dormida.

Luna nueva era triste, casi lloro, pero no lo hice porque tanya podria venir a ver que pasa, habia muchas cosas que no me habin contado, la mayoria no me lo habian contado, me sentia un poco frustrada. Vi el reloj y vi que eran las 3 de la mañana, no teniasueño, estaba demasiado interesada en los libros como para dormir, esta vez me demore solo 2 horas, tenia que leer los libros antes que llegara mi familia al medio dia.

Aunque Eclipse era mas largo que los demas, me demore 3 horas denuevo, este era interesante, me sabia mas o menos la historia, pero habia detalles que no sabia. Eran las 6 de la mañana, podia leer el ultimo libro y dormir un poco antes que llegaran todos, nunca me habia quedado hasta tan tarde, pero con estos libros no tenia nada de sueño, eran tan emocionantes, mi mama era algo tonta de humana, y eso me causo un poco de ternura. Al tomar Amanecer, me senti rara, como si algo malo fuese a pasar despues de leerlo, y tenia el presentimiento de que no lo leeria entero.

Comenze a leerlo, todo iba bien, la boda, la isla esme, algunas cosas que jamas quise saber, pero cuando llegue a la parte donde mi mama sospechaba de su embarazo, luego de hablar con Carlisle, una frase que dijo mi papa me llego como un golpe en el higado: ''vamos a sacar esa cosa de ti antes de que te haga daño. No tengas voy a dejar que te haga daño''. Apenas podia respirar, ¿Me.. querian sacar? Claro, yo jamas fui planeada, pero eso me dolio demasiado, aguante las lagrimas y segui leyendo.

Pase al libro de Jacob, senti su rabia, su odio, tambien me llamo ''cosa'', no lo podria creer, nadie me queria, los licantropos, los vampiros, MI PROPIA FAMILIA queria deshacerse de mi. Me culpaban, me odiaban. Segui leyendo, casi mato a mi mama, hice sufrir a mi papa, Jacob me quiso matar, no lo pude agrantar, cerre el maldito libro de golpe, no me importaba que ahora me amaban, ¿Porque me ocultaron esto? ¿Por que nadie me lo dijo? todo el daño que hize, el daño que me quisieron hacer, estaba frustrada, con mi familia, pero mas conmigo, soy un monstruo, estoy maldita, no importa que todo este bien ahora, yo jamas debi existir. Guarde el libro en la mochila, me acerque a la ventana, pense en tirarme pero sabia que no me haria ningun daño. ''Maldita idiota'' pense. Eran las 7 de la mañana, no quise seguir leyendo, ya me sabia lo demas. Recorde lo de la carta, la advertencia de Amanecer. ¿Como mierda me lo voy a tomar?. Si quizas estaba exagerando, pero me dolia demasiado, mire a la ventana, aun no amanecia, eran 4 horas de sol, quiza 6, no mas. Estaba destrozada, no sabia que pensar. Vi una estrella fugaz pasar, nunca habia visto una, entonces cerre los ojos y pedi un deseo: ''Quiero ser humana, completamente humana, y ver lo que se siente serlo, al menos por un tiempo''. Dije llena de odio, rencor, hacia mi misma y hacia Jacob, quien se imprimo de mi, pero ¿Que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera imprimado?. no queria ni pensarlo. Me apoye sobre la ventana y comenze a llorar, recostada en forma de bola con la mochila entre mis brazos, no me importaba nada, escuchaba los pasos de Tanya subir apresuradamente y parar frente a mi puerta. Entro sin tocar, antes de que entrara me meti a mi cama aun abrazada a mi mochila.

-!Nessie cariño¡, ¿Que sucede? ¿por que lloras asi? ¿Tubiste una pesadilla? !Por favor responde!.- Dijo meciendome suavemente con voz un poco histerica, tipica reaccion de Tanya cuando me veia llorar.

-Vete de aqui Tanya, dejame sola, soy un mounstro, soy algo que jamas debio existir.-Dije con dolor y rabia, llore mas fuerte, Tanya me abrazo y se percato de la mochila que traia.

-¿Que traes ahi? ¿Por que estas abrazando tu mochila? ¿Que paso?.-Dijo preocupandose mas.-¿Por que dices eso? Eres maravillosa, todos te queremos.

-Si ahora. pero ¿Antes?. Tanya se quedo callada y se tenso aun abrazandome.-Lo que pensaba, vete de aqui Tanya, quiero estar sola, no te puedo decir que hay aca, quiza si pero no ahora, por favor dejame sola.

Me levante de la cama, sali de la casa a toda prisa, tomando un cerillo y gasolina y queme los libros, los saque de mi mochila, los tire al pasto, ya que habia un poco y era verano, y los queme antes de que Tanya llegara y los viera. No podia dejar que nadie los viera.

-¿por que estas quemando esos libros? ¿Que te pasa Nessie?.

-No puedo dejar que nadie los vea, por favor confia en mi, yo lo apagare, vete a casar, tus ojos estan negros, gracias por quedarte, yo estare bien, no hare nada estupido o peligroso...

- Esta bien, por favor duerme, te ves terrible, te dejo sola, les dejare una nota a tus papas, o si quieres tu lo haces.-Me me entendia mucho, si yo queria mi espacio me lo daba, asenti, ella entendio a los que me referia y se fue corriendo.

La cosa se apago sola, me empezo a bajar el sueño. Bote los restos de los librso a la basura y me fui a mi cuarto con mi mochila, torandola lejos. No podia dormir, pero no queria pensar, limpie la evidencia, no fue tan dificil, llame a mi mama, cuando contesto mi voz sono mas fria de lo que pensaba. Aunque ella y tia Rose eran las unicas a las que agradecia desde el principio.

-Hola Nessie, ¿Que ocurre?.-Dijo mi mama un poco preocupada.

-No es nada, solo queria ver si TU podrias volver antes, pero nadie mas, tengo que hablar contigo, no te puedo contar lo que paso, pero necesito que vengas lo mas pronto posible. Y por favor no dejes que nadie venga contigo.-Dije tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Esta bien, voy para alla.-Dijo con voz mas tranquila.

-Ahh y mama.. Te amo, Gracias por amarme como a una madre.

-Ehh, yo tambien te amo cariño, mas que a mi vida, lo sabes..

-Esta bien adios, ven pronto.- Le dije, y colgue, sabia lo que iba a hacer.

Nota de la autora: Hola, bueno creo que este capitulo es un poco largo, me costo escribirlo, Nessie es exagerada como sus papas XD, Bueno, es mi primera historia, asi que no critiquen mucho. Saludos, hasta la proxima


End file.
